Certain Truths are Hidden
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Tao is Katara's son. Aang is the father. Zuko is the uncle-figure, next to Sokka. Or that is, according to the popular belief. Something's been kept amongst friends, and the first to sense it is Tao himself. Zutara highly implied.


**Please enjoy the story and review if desired, but I kindly request readers to be respectful too. A slight warning: I apologize Mai may seem OOC a bit, but I presented her in a way to complement the plotline. **

**Also, as a quick side note, the author's comment below may be helpful to look at afterwards if any questions shall rise. The italicized moments are flashbacks. Many t**hanks to those who decided to read this! And of course, I do not own the original series. ****

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Mai had absolutely hated the times when the Avatar and his dear ones visited the Fire Nation during the blooming seasons, whether it if was for their pleasure or it happened to be business related. Zuko usually looked forward seeing them nevertheless after countless long days of tasks and duty he has to the country. So, for her future husband's sake, Mai trained herself to finally accept their presense in her own life as well.<p>

And...it wasn't as if she loathed the Avatar and Lady Katara's child unconditionally. In fact, to be honest with herself, Tao (a name that Lady Katara had granted him, meaning, _big wave_) was one of numerous children living, which Mai _could_ tolerate. He was very well-mannered compared to a typical four-year-old. He was creative too for a boy his age, always busy with ink art; and his general temperament had been more or less, introverted and collected. That was a sign of a true prodigy, several civilians had metioned on occasion. Although, Lady Katara acted modest when hearing that particular statement, not quite feeding into it so much, merely for the sake of keeping her son's still-maturing ego in balance.

However, those aspects privately baffled Mai. She believed it was rather trivial that Tao seemed to refuse to present any innate abilities he had in him to the public, despite the unique and respectable aura surrounding him. He altogether, avoided any sports and games with other children when Bending skills were involved. On the accuonts Mai had essentially seen Tao, he always prefered to cling to Lady Katara's sleeve, or to settle down with a quill and parchment, sketching away for hours.

"_You would think that boy would be proud to be the Avatar's offspring. Maybe flaunt more vanity." she reflected aloud, while she and Zuko readied themselves for their night's sleep. _

_Zuko ultimately shrugged the topic off as soon as he slid into bed. "I suppose he is proud, perchance more in his mind... Goodnight, Mai." He rolled over then, with his backside nonchalantly facing her._

"_Goodnight, Milord." she formally addressed._

There was something else about Tao, Mai just couldn't place her finger on. They didn't see the boy very often, but yet there was _something_ about him that made it challenging for Mai to hate. And she certainly did care for children normally. Some facet of his being though, caused Tao to feel familiar to her.

"_The child, Tao, appears to feel the closest to his mother for most part. He looks to Aang as another provider and a guardian, but the funny thing is, between the two of them, Tao does not seem to share many of Aang's characteristics." Mai had explained in mild enthrallment. _

_Uncle Iroh had been standing in the room with her at the time as they stood in the distance behind tthe screen, and observed Tao being introduced to a group of Fire Nation's younglings by his mother and her lord._

_The only response that he had decided to give Mai a short, sympathetic smile. Pity clouded his aged knowing eyes momentarily. Though, he recovered hastily and grinned broader in agreement, "Lady Katara and Tao's bond begins at their hearts, and not just by their blood."_

* * *

><p>As Tao's day of birth drew near again, Zuko had personally sent forth a casual invitation to Aang and Lady Katara to throw the boy a small ceremony. It was planned at the last minute, but the palace servants bustled about preparing the decorations at the news.<p>

"How did you know his birthday was coming up?" Mai inquired.

Zuko was silent at first hand, as if he had just been helplessly driven into a corner, but in a short time he looked her way, "Aang mentioned to me. They were planning a vacation out in this direction anyways for the occasion, so I just proposed they could stop by on their way if they wanted. I thought it'd be an entertaining experience for the boy to actually see the inside of a real palace."

Mai's stance had been indifferent as usual when she added, "I suppose would you like to present Tao with a gift as well?"

At this point, Zuko had finished reviewing the documentations concerning the Fire Nation's recent trading procedures. He scribed his signature at the bottom of the last scroll and stood from the desk. Filing it away, he chastely kissed the top of her head in gratitude before exited the den, saying, "If you would find one, please. It'd be a gesture of royal hospitality."

She followed him out then, and the two of them made their way towards the dining hall for it was lunch hour. Mai licked her lips and glanced at her fiancé's profile. "To be perfectly straightforward with you, Milord," she began cautiously, "I hope our firstborn grows to be like Tao. A son such as him would be a worthy prince."

"Mai, the wedding itself is seasons away. We will have time to talk about things like that much later on."

Somewhat dissatisfied with the means in which Zuko had simply disregarded the conversation over again, Mai backed down. "Yes, Milord."

* * *

><p>Upon the morning of Tao's official celebration, Aang arrivedin good time, and strolled into the Throne Room, full of fatherly pride, with the child in his arms. Zuko with Mai at his side, moved foward as well, meeting the Avatar halfway. His expression corresponded with Mai's—unscathed of emotion, much unlike Aang's, which was touched by bliss and delight, seeing his old-time allies in what had been a long while.<p>

Zuko glimpsed towards the door, and back to the Avatar carrying Tao. "Where is his mother? Hadn't Katara come along?"

"Of course she did! She wouldn't trust me to be alone with Tao for that long," Aang chuckled. "Sokka and Suki arrived just when we did, so the twins wanted to say hello to their aunt. She told me to come in and tell you we were here."

A subtle mixture of realization and relief etched into Zuko's features as Aang finished speaking. "I see."

Tao lifted his weary little head from Aang's left shoulder, twisting his upper body round to view the pair of royals. "Ah Tao, you remember these two knuckleheads, don't you?"

Mai scowled at Aang's choice of words, but Zuko's eyelids lowered to an extent in comparison.

Tao had yet to utter a word due to his shyness, though instead he became greatly expressive through body language. He stretched out his closest arm, wistfully reaching for Zuko, his youthful gaze eager and steadfast.

Mai blinked. How fascinating, she thought briefly; a child willingly reaching for the legendary Lord Zuko, definitely was not a daily sight.

Aang laughed again, and stepped forward, teasing lightheartedly. "I think that means it's your turn, Uncle Zuko."

And before Zuko had the time to construct an excuse, the child was pressed to his front by the Avatar, and to save the boy from a severe tumble, Zuko instinctively encircled his arms around him. Once on contact, Tao latched himself to him too, leaving Zuko moderately stunned and feeling a bit tense. By that moment, Mai couldn't help herself, but to give into the urge to snicker. Zuko looked down at Tao, who instantly made himself all too comfortable within his hold. He angled his head back upwards, he watched Aang _turning away!_

"Uh...h-hey, Aang, where are you going?" he snapped.

"Oh relax, _Your Highness_, I gotta go out and help my lady unpack now." Aang said, heading back outside, entirely amused, folding his arms up and behind his neck in a carefree manner. He sniggered. "Besides, you could use the practice for any future heirs you may bare. But then again, it looks like to me that you have beginner's luck...he seems to be perfectly content with you, anyways."

Zuko adverted his gaze immediately upon hearing Aang's last comment, and cleared his throat. He turned to Mai inquisitively afterwards, however she too, had strayed from him. "You're leaving as well?"

Her mocking smirk merely expanded. "I am only going to fetch the gift we ordered for him, is all..._Uncle Zuko_."

Again he opened his mouth to scold her, to protest, to complain, to say something, _anything_, but he only ended up shutting it eventually, his jaw growing taut.

And so it was. Zuko was now alone with young Tao, who remarkably enough, still had no apparent intention of releasing him any time soon. The Fire Lord repressed any testy thoughts that floated to the surface of his mind, and just closed his eyes, not knowing quite what to try otherwise. He could feel Tao's breaths flutter upon his collarbone, and his little heartbeat thumping against his own.

Mai returned later on to find her husband-to-be in the exact position in which she had left him in. Standing beneath the humid sunrays streaming through the larges widows, with peaceful Tao ever slumped against him, little dark hands fisting at Zuko's scarlet robes. She approached them soundlessly just for the sake of not upsetting the child.

When Zuko took notice of her reappearance, he flashed her a look that she couldn't exactly identify. If she was to take a wild guess it nearly echoed guilt. But considering the situation, she knew it wasn't the time to interrogate. Instead she redirected her attention towards the boy. "We have something for you, little Tao..."

She elevated the gift up so Tao was able to observe it at his eye level. In the flat of her palm, rested a small nightlight latern, painted with the Fire's national emblem.

Tao's attention conversely was locked on the lantern.

This was the first time Mai had been capable to perceive the child from this close of a distance. Indeed, as she'd determined before, Tao resembled Lady Katara so much more than he did his father, by a long shot. The only trace of Aang she could locate had been in Tao's eyes. The sparkling, golden-honey coloring to his irises, which were similar to Zuko's, must have originated from Aang's ancestry.

The boy leaned foward a tad in to seize the lantern, but Zuko reacted quickly, covering his strong hand over Tao's, smaller and meek.

Mai eyed Zuko enquiringly afterwards once more. "The laturn isn't even lit at this time, Milord, remember? It won't burn him, it's quite safe."

Sheepishly, Zuko removed his hand. "Right...my apologies."

Although the fairly awkward, quiet atmosphere which shrouded them was spontaneously cracked when the side doors burst open with complete force, and in trudged the sassy and gaudy Erathbender. She ushered along in Sokka and Suki's eight-year-old twin girl and boy, Meilin and Hai Chao, by one hand and carried her traveling case in the other. She greeted them by crying out, "_Yo, Fire People how can you guys live in this weather? Even the ground is so hot, it's nearly blinding me!"_

Zuko exhaled heavily, deadpanning, "Glad _you_ could make it here as well, Toph."

The rest of the group soon followed suit, entering the palace with their overnight luggage. Sokka let out an bashful chortle from the background, "Sorry, Zuko, the girl's got amazing hearing too, you know? She overheard us talking about the birthday celebration here when visiting us, and well, she just invited herself along."

"Naturally." Toph agreed. "Tao is my nephew too sometimes."

Suki raised her brow, repeating dryly, _"Sometimes,_ Toph, really?"

"So, uh, Zuko...," Sokka continued coyly in spite of the subtle uproar, "What do want with all of us?"

Zuko's gaze snapped to Sokka, now mystified and wide-eyed. On impulse, he looked down at Tao fleetingly. "What...I want?"

Toph interjected yet again, "He meant where do you want us to stay, Prince Charming? It would be nice if we got the luggage out of the way and taken care off. Catch the drift?"

"Oh," Zuko understood then, and he greatly hoped the personal feeling of defeat had not reflected itself in his tone. "...Yes, that. Um, Mai would you mind showing our company to the palace's Guest Wing." Mai faced him and realized that was his way of stating, _I'm still a bit occupied with him, here._

Thus, Mai in respect for her lord, had bowed courteously to the small crowed, and as she straightened herself, she offered, "Follow me, everyone."

Mai was the first to glide passed him, then Aang bearing a load of necessities in his grasp. Next it was Sokka who clapped him shoulder in joyous acknowledgement with Suki, whispering how sweet he was with Tao like that. Zuko mumbled his thanks as Toph and the twins completed the train of visitors.

Toph paused, sensing there was something missing that had been there beforehand. "Katara, you comin' to check out the suites or what?"

Zuko started at the mentioning of her name, and finally with everyone else absent, the familiar Waterbender came into sight. Smiling charmingly, she closed in on the Fire Lord holding her son. "Yes, I'll be there in a moment, Toph, you go on."

With that, they waited until they were positive the rest were all out of ear-shot. And at last, Zuko obliged himself to meet her azure stare. "Hey."

"I wondered where Aang would have left him," she replied, slightly shaking her head. Like a true mother would. "It's been a while."

"Too long," Zuko spoke frankly with her. "And I want to thank you for deciding on making the trip—especially in this kind of heat."

"I figured it would mean something to you, since you went through the trouble to plan this." Katara shrugged deferentially. "After all, Tao will only turn five once time in his lifetime. You should be a part of it too as long as you want to be."

Zuko only nodded with appreciation. Katara ran her slender fingers through Tao's short dark, thick wavy strands then. "You do at least _like_ him, don't you?"

"Of course I care for him, Katara! How can you even _doubt_ that? He's m—"

Tao squirmed a little bit anxiously, evidently troubled by Zuko offensive shout.

"Shh, Zuko," she glanced warily at the door where everyone had disappeared through. She rested her already raised hand upon his upper arm. "I was just trying to test you. Tease you, really. To lighten the mood. I know you do, I'm sorry."

Silence fell between them following that.

However, Zuko honestly felt as if talking with her at a steady pace would be the one thing he had that would prevent him from descending into the depths of paranoia and madness then and there. Her company clearly had an effect on him, as much as young Tao did.

"He looks...," but Zuko happened to falter mid-thought, and caved, "healthy."

"That's all, Zuko?"

Zuko inwardly kicked himself. He knew he should've learned already that Katara was very keen and perceptive on all things. She was always the one he couldn't ever toy with or decieve so easily compared to others. It had been many seasons since their last meeting, but even so, they were far beyond the _'So...what's new?' _sort of talk. In thruth, overtime they had gotten to the point of telling each other simply anything whatsoever, good or bad, meaninful or random. Their connection was rather complicated (it always had been), but it yet was very trusting and secure.

He gave it a second try. "What I meant to say was...he looks like you. A great deal like to you, actually. Same flesh, same beautiful hair, same nose and chin. Clearly the blood of the Water Tribe is very potent throughout each generation. I also can see that in Tao's cousins. Meilin and Hai Chao have more of Sokka in them than their mother also."

"Except his eyes. They're amber," she countered. Not to mention, Katara noted, Tao was born upon the unexpectedly hottest, most scorching and blazing day imaginable that spread from one land to the next. (That especially, had been rare for typical Water Tribal descendants.) Katara decided the symbolism there spoke for itself.

"I've noticed that."

"Has Mai...you know...?"

"No, she's still oblivious to the possibly—" Zuko paused to correct himself, "—or she's oblivious to the _fact_, I should say. She's convinced Tao is from Aang. Well, at least for the time being. I won't be surprised if she catches on will sooner or later."

"Perhaps, she might." Katara continued with quiet, soft reasoning. "But she won't be able to do anything about it when or if she does. He's already here, and it's already been done."—

"_I'm sorry."_ Zuko's voice suddenly turned hoarse as it cracked to barley a whisper, when he let the words flow pass his lips.

Katara saw his pain caused by this everlasting burden emerge into his own amber gaze. As genuinely as she could manage, she attempted console to his hidden heartache that he was starting to display solely for her.

"I'm not."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly, listening to her bold words. Tao looked to his mother as well, his means of movement and conduct almost mirrored Zuko's flawlessly—possibly Fire blood too, ran deeper than Zuko had realized in their situation. Tao watched her closely, as if he could sense how strong his mother's love for him truly was.

"It's not your fault, Zuko. We made the choice equally. And we cannot change it now, nor can we take it back and forget. Even if we were given the chance to, I would have to be selfish—because I wouldn't agree to it otherwise."

"No, I accept that part of it." Tao broke eye contact with his mother to glance up at Zuko again, as the Fire Lord answered, "It's more like...I'm sorry that things couldn't turn out differently. Or better. I'm sorry I have to be in this stage of my life, apart from where you feel obligated to remain. I'm sorry that _this_ is why you are able to care about another, but cannot ever bring yourself to essentially marry him—even when _I_ must someday for preserving the benefits and tradition of the my Nation— I'm sorry that we drew closer overtime and I'm sorry we eventually drew a bit too close, even when we knew it could never really last. I'm sorry we chose to keep everyone in the dark until it was too late to reveil it. We each have a loved one at our side, and we still feel closer to each other. I'm sorry that Tao may never understand...or even know of the truth that I..." Zuko trailed off from his tirade.

It really didn't take long for Katara to absorb the series of syllables and thoroughly analyze them, for she had figured and determined his deepest worries were, long before Zuko even verbalized it. And it wasn't like she disagreed with him.

The unfortunate elements of their secret outweighed the fortunate. But if Katara had learned anything through the grieving for her lost mother, learned anything on the long hard-shipped journey they all shared in the past, it was to come to terms with it all, and accept what was what.

She granted him a lovely, empathic smile. And elegantly gestured at him supporting her small son, indicating to Zuko that he should review the state he was in. She leaned in further, until her mouth had barley touched the curve of Zuko's ear. She murmured, "I have the feeling he already can sense the truth. He's never like _this_ with Aang, Zuko."

And then, involuntarily, a certain warmth that virtually felt alien to Zuko by now, had coursed through his system.

"Mama?" Tao piped up then at last. Startled, his mother drew away in question. "Can I, mama?"

Zuko looked concerned, "Does he need something? If he's hungry I can have—"

"Oh no, it's not that. He wants to show you what he's capable of." Katara clarified. "I sort of was forced to teach him not to show off otherwise...for the given reasons."

"Look!" Tao said with pure excitement as he held his hand out to the side.

Zuko surveyed silently and bewildered while the child performed a clever little trick within the palm of his hand. He could feel the multi-temperature energy channeling through Tao's chakra pionts.

When Tao had finished, Zuko said to her, "He's very talented. Just like you as well."

"He's certainly one of a kind, isn't he?" Katara boasted.

Zuko rolled his eyes, huffing, "Well, it's not every day that somebody may cross paths with a _Steam_bender, my gods, Katara."

Tao giggled in all of his boyish amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>To erase any confusion, the concept that was meant to be implied was that Zuko and Katara's friendship (post original series) had somehow grown into something more, and they had an affair for a time. <strong>**The only one who ever suspected this was Uncle Iroh, but he amazingly minded his own business regarding the issue. And in result, Zuko fathered Tao instead of Aang, despite what the others think. **

**(Don't get me wrong, Katara and Aang do have a cute, innocent kind of love. But she tends to mother him, and he's quite younger than her. It always seemed as if Zuko and Katara had more underlying matured chemistry and understanding between them since they both experienced the same loss in their families. Moreover, Zuko and Mai almost have the same personality, which is good to have as friends, but that only could take their romantic relationship so far before things became all too unintersting and predicable. Opposites attract more when it comes to love, I think.) **


End file.
